


What We Settle For

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [629]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Contentment, Gen, Guardian Angels, Post-Series, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-14 04:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9161452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: As she watches the boy go about his day, Greta finds herself contemplating her own life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 28 December 2016  
> Word Count: 195  
> Prompt: see quote below  
> Summary: As she watches the boy go about his day, Greta finds herself contemplating her own life.  
> Spoilers: Post-series, taking place approximately twenty-seven weeks after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Series: Alliances  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: There is something about Sr. Greta acting as guardian for Jacob that just hits me hard in the feels. I kind of wish I'd started it sooner in this project, to be honest…
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

_"The biggest human temptation is to settle for too little."_  
\-- Anonymous

 

As she watches the boy go about his day, Greta finds herself contemplating her own life. Jacob approaches everything as if it could have life or death consequences, but in the bright, positive manner that is so indicative of a happy, fulfilled child. Most things end with a good outcome, and that's enough for him. Only with his drawing and the schoolwork that helps further his talents does he hold himself to a higher standard than anyone else around him.

She remembers feeling that way as a small girl, but from the time that Holy Father Chose her that day in the river, things began to change. It was subtle at first, of course, and not easily recognized until she began to outgrow the follies of youth. Rising higher in status among those whose opinions mattered more than they were supposed to is what caused more of her discontent and desire for the perfection of those moments of union with God.

Perhaps sticking to more of that openness that young Jacob possesses would have made her life happier than she now realizes it was.


End file.
